


Вера

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Сложно верить в сказки в шестнадцать лет.





	Вера

Джейми хотел бы перестать верить или вновь верить так, чтобы не было никаких сомнений.

Джейми уже шестнадцать, его ровесники только и говорят, что о вечеринках, девушках, парнях и спорте. У Джейми тетради забиты рисунками так, что почти не видны сами конспекты. На них — кролики из колкого инея и Хранители Снов. Черты лиц почти стёрлись из памяти, поэтому вместо них — белое пятно.

Джек обещал приходить к нему. Джек не приходит уже много лет.

— Джейми, мне позвонили из школы, — начинает мама за ужином. — У тебя вновь ухудшились оценки. Сколько можно витать в облаках, тебе уже скоро поступать в колледж, а ты совсем не думаешь об экзаменах!

Софи кидает на него сочувствующие взгляды, но в отповедь мамы лучше не вмешиваться.

— Я не голоден, — лжёт он и уходит к себе.

Давно не счесть, сколько раз он задавался вопросом, не приснилось ли это. Друзья поверили, что было именно так, но он — всё ещё не готов.

Тот самый кролик, с которым он разговаривал тогда, смотрит на него с дальней полки, почти загороженный какой-то коробкой. Джейми не может найти в себе сил ни убрать его с глаз, ни положить поближе.

Сказка в сердце Джейми потихоньку умирает, задушенная ворохом проблем внешнего мира. Но ведь это же Джейми — последний во всём мире, кто верил в чудеса, — поэтому он цепляется за неё, стремится оживить.

Джейми уже почти взрослый, у него голова должна быть забита учёбой и будущим, а он думает о феях-колибри и летающих санях.

Он застрял между реальным и волшебным мирами. Он не может их совместить.

— Мам, я хочу стать художником, — сказал он полгода назад.

— Художник — значит никакой финансовой стабильности. Ты должен думать о том, что должен делать, а не только о том, чего хочешь. Лучше выбрать профессию с постоянным заработком, — она даже не развернулась, продолжая готовить обед. С убеждённостью в её голосе невозможно было спорить.

Джейми шестнадцать. У него почти не осталось времени, чтобы убить в себе один из миров. Он должен выбрать, как и все.


End file.
